


A Dish Best Served Cold

by Kialish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 10 year old Max, Emetophilia, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Revenge, Ritualistic Murder, Sexual Assault, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, borderline at least, like its a mention of it, look this is some really fucked up stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: Daniel survives the bout of rat poisoning but is quick to come on the heels of those who fucked up his perfect plan for Camp Campbells ascension. It's not pretty.Read the tags, this is dark fantasy torture porn and it's relatively graphic.





	1. Chapter 1

Max shifted in the bed that he was still unused to sleeping in. It had been a week at least since he’d moved in with David and taken the spare room, but it still felt unreal, like if he closed his eyes it would just go up in a cloud of smoke. Shortly after Camp ended, David had to drive Max home. No one bothered to go get him. At seeing the state of his home and how his parents treated him, David called child protection services right then and there. His parents barely put up a damn fight about having their only kid pulled away from them.

That was when David declared he wanted to adopt him himself. Max was extremely unsure about it at first; He had intentionally made the mans’ summer living hell on purpose. And he tried to kill him! But.. But he never stopped being kind. He never stopped being David. Max agreed to a sort of trial run. He’d rather try seeing if he could stomach living with David rather than end up in the foster care system. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen anything on the TV about that shit storm of a system…

And so far, it was going surprisingly well. Not that Max was ready to admit that to Davids’ way too cheery face. Not yet… 

He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets closer to him. Even though they’d been washed, they still smelled kind of like the Walmart store they were bought at. Not really familiar just yet. But then again, nothing really felt familiar yet.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep finally, a noise pulled him right back. A sort of scraping noise. Just once at first, but as he decided to ignore it, the sound happened again and more drawn out. Max knew monsters wern’t real, but something was making that damn noise and he was going to find it. Sitting up in bed he saw the cause. The window was wide open. He squinted tiredly, tilting his head to one side. He never opened the window…

Crawling out of bed, he went over to the window and pulled it shut, shivering at the blast of chilly air. Rubbing his arm, he waddled back into bed and sighed. Pulling the blankets up to his shoulder, he felt a weight on the bed. He froze, wondering if he could reach for the pocket knife he kept in the bed table drawer before whatever, whoever was on the bed would react. He made a grab, but a pair of hands reached out from around him.

“DA- Mmmf!” Max tried to yell, but a hand was wrapped around his mouth and waist.

“Hey there, Max!” Came a chilling and familiar whisper from behind his ear. “Remember me?”

_Daniel._

How was the fucking cultist here? How was he not in prison by now?! How had he not died from the poison in the drink?

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” He answered smoothly, adjusting himself behind Max and getting all too close in the already small bed. “You ruined my whole plan! Those poor kids never got to ascend….”

Max tried to spit venom back at him, but behind the hand was all muffled threats.

“Now, now, don’t be that way. I know you think I’m the bad guy here, but I was only doing what I was supposed to do! And then you and David got in the way…” The last part came out as a snarl. “They almost caught me, y’know. I left the hospital before the police got there, after I got my stomach pumped, of course. It was terrible. You put me through hell, but i’m the one worthy of ascension. Hell won’t be where I go, _Max_.”

The grip on Maxs waist and mouth were tight and hard, Max in pain. Fuck this. He opened up his mouth and tried to bite the hand. He pinched skin between his teeth and squeezed. He wasn’t putting up with this fucker again. Daniel hissed and pulled his hand away and Max filled his lungs to holler for David again. Instead he got two fingers shoved into mouth. Gagging, he couldn’t properly bite or scream.

“That how you want to play, Max?” Daniel asked. “I’m not going to make this any quicker. It’s your turn to go through hell.”

He let go of Max and took his fingers out of Max’s mouth, the child coughing as he nearly inhaled drool. He was flipped on his stomach before he could react, Daniel sitting on Max’s legs. A sock was shoved in his mouth before he could yell, and he heard the undoing of a belt buckle. Panic flooded his system. Max reached to pull the sock out of his mouth but a belt was wrapped around his face, holding in the makeshift gag. It was tightened to the back of his head and he started crying.

David… David had to come check on him right? Isn’t that a thing normal parents do? He tried to pull himself away but was firmly stuck under Daniel.

“Just let it happen, Max.” The man said with a sigh.

Hands pushed up his shirt, cold fingers tracing the curve of Max's back. He was moving slow, almost tickling him. He hummed softly as he traced the dips and curves of his form, fingering the line where his boxers met skin. Max whimpered, feeling exposed and terrified for once. Daniel pulled himself back off of Max's legs, the boy instantly propping himself up to all fours to get up and run.

“Ah, ah, ah, it won’t be that easy.” Daniel said with a small chuckle, pushing the top of Max's back until the boy was laying with his face against the bed and butt in the air. “Now… do me a favor, and don’t keep trying to escape. It’ll just make it so much harder!”

“Mmph MMPH!” Max said in protest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glinting in the moonlight. It was the same serpentine dagger he had before, the light shining off it’s blade and onto Daniels face. He had a demented grin, eyes practically glowing. Max felt cold steel kiss his exposed skin, just enough to touch but not to break skin.

“I’d rather not be forced to incapacitate you, you see…” Daniel explained. “So be a good boy, and we won’t have to deal with any bloody messes!”

Max sniffled, fighting back tears of fear but unable to hold them. This was so fucked up and David… He didn’t know. Max couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move.

He felt his boxers pulled down, cold air hitting exposed skin. Daniel ran his thumbs over his ass, Max feeling his face heat up in shame.

“You really would have been perfect, Max. If you’d only been a good boy like all the others…’ Daniel took his hands off Max, pulling out his own cock and stroking it a few times to get himself hard. 

Max’s entire body was trembling now, a statue of fear. The man held onto the child's hips, still holding the knife as a reminder. Move too much and he’d get cut… He felt Daniel rub the head of his cock against his crack. Daniel spread Max’s ass cheeks, pushing in teasingly, slow.

Max made noises of protest, hiccuping behind the gag. He didn’t want this, he was terrified, eyes wide and praying David would slam down the door. Daniel pushed in slowly, Max letting out a strangled cry. He felt like he was being torn open, eyes rolling in pain.

“God, this is a tight fit,” Daniel said. “Almost hurts, but I bet it feels _great_ for you.”

Max was gurgling against the gag, entire body shaking violently. 

Daniel began to thrust, each push sending waves of agony through Max’s small body. Daniels nails dug into his side as the man grit his teeth, a small moan falling from his lips. Max felt like he might just lose consciousness, struggling to breath as snot bubbled around his nostrils. 

Where was David? Why didn’t he come? Max was alone in this, feeling Daniels nails dig into his hips. The dagger pressed into his skin and he could feel the sharpness of the blade slice open his flesh, just enough to draw blood.

“F-fuck.” Daniel sighed, thrusting hard. “I’m going… to fuck you… until you die.”

Max screamed against the gag, bile rising in his throat but getting stuck in his mouth. He could feel it try to escape out his nose, the acid burning and only adding to his agony. Trying to pry at the belt, he started coughing and choking on his own vomit and struggled to breath as he tried to swallow down the acrid taste. Daniel chuckled darkly, pushing deep inside him again. He relished Max’s squirming, his struggle.

The boy started to go limp, shaking hands falling away from the belt as vomit dripped from his nostrils. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t fight. Daniel didn’t care or even take notice, more ecstatic noises falling from his lips. He thrust harder and clenched around Maxs waist till his soft flesh gave way and blood oozed over his finger tips.

With one last thrust, Daniel let out a strangled cry, cumming into Max’s bleeding corpse. Panting, he slid out. Cum, blood, and shit came spilling from the boys hole, soiling the bed.

“Such a dirty boy, aren’t you Max?” Daniel hissed. There was no reply. Daniel gave a satisfied smile. Finally, the brat was silent.

Climbing off the bed, Daniel grabbed the bedsheet and wiped his cock clean and pulling up his pants. He cracked his neck, Max’s blood under his fingernails as he stalked towards the door.

“Oh Da~vid…” He called, creaking the door open. “Your turn...”


	2. Chapter 2

David was in his bedroom, attempting to read, though his mind was wandering. He was still so ecstatic that Max had agreed to a trial run of living with him after the initial hesitation. Although David worried he wasn’t prepared to take on a child, he cared dearly for Max. Enough that he refused to stand by while his parents took him back, or to watch him get lost in the foster system. He was young, but his attitude was… Overwhelming. Having spent three months with the boy at least gave him an idea of what to expect that others didn’t have.

He didn’t know anything was going on just down the hall, face plastered with a goofy grin as he thought about Max choosing to stay. He’d have to go through some legal processes of course, sign him up for school… That was when he heard it.

_“Da~vid…”_

That voice…. Sounded weirdly familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Not that that mattered, who the heck was in his apartment?!

He got out of bed, scanning his bedroom for some kind of weapon. Grabbing the broken Order of the Sparrow Staff he’d taken home with him, he cautiously went out into the hallway. The stick held over him, ready to attack, David looked around and listened intently… There was no on in the hallway, the light giving a warm glow that stretched into the darkened part of his living room.

Max’s door was open a crack as well. That was weird. Max always insisted on sleeping with his door closed… A cold shiver of fear went down David’s back. What if something had happened to Max? Had someone broken in? No, no, he was sure he was just… hearing things. And that Max had just left the door open a crack tonight. That’s all.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread as he approached the room. He pushed the door open, light from the hallway spilling in. Breath caught in his throat as the light fell on the form of Max, briefs pulled down around his ankles and form not stirring. His bed sheets were soiled red and brown-- David was going to throw up. His face went pale and he suddenly felt faint. This was a nightmare, right. He wasn’t- He wasn’t actually looking at… at….

“Max.” He said with a strangled sob, taking a few steps forward. The stick fell from his hand, shattering the silence. “No… No, no, no.”

He ran for the bed, but only made it a few feet before he was suddenly whacked hard in the head. David yelped and went down, slamming into the floor. Pain exploded from his jaw as it made contact with the floor, drawing blood from biting the inside of his mouth. His brain fuzzed over, heavy static muffling the pain. Pulling himself up to all fours, he groaned. 

More pain, as whatever he was hit with slammed again into his back. Again he was acquainted with the floor, splitting pain blooming from his back. Dammit, why had he dropped the staff…

The assaulting weapon was thrown to the side, clattering against the floor. Blurred eyes locked onto… the top half of the Sparrow staff. David made a noise of confusion. A dark chuckle came from the shadows, door closing slowly and dousing the room in darkness. The attacker crouched by David, who was fighting the pain and confusion to get up.

“Hey there, David.” Daniel? It had to be. The same voice, laced with a lilt of joy. He grabbed David’s hair, pulling him up. 

“Da...niel?” David asked. The confusion was only growing. Why was his ex co-counsellor here? What had he _done_ to Max?!

“Yep, It’s me! Figured I’d make a surprise visit to the two people who messed up my plans for Camp Campbell…”

“Wh- What plans? You were…. You just….” David was stumbling over his words, head still stinging from the hit.

“Do you _really_ still not believe Max?” Daniel said with a laugh of disbelief. “Are you that dense? It’s probably best you didn’t opt to join for ascension… Xeemuug has no use for idiots like you.”

When David didn’t reply, Daniel sighed, flexing his neck with a small, audible crack.

“Do I have to spell it out for you, David?” Daniel hissed. “I go through camps. I teach them how to become Pure. I help them ascend beyond this fragile, mortal world. Through ritualistic Sacrifice.”

“You… You kill them?!” David asked, mind starting to clear as adrenaline began to flow in his veins.

“Give the man a prize!”

He pulled David by his hair, the man yelping in pain. Shoving the red heads face into Max’s, he said,

“And _this_ is what happens to people who refuse.”

David jerked away as he found himself looking into Max’s dead eyes. Chunky, yellow bile was oozing from his nostrils, a belt wrapped around his head as a gag. David let out a whimper. He stroked a few fingers over Max’s cheek, shaking as the gravity of the situation was sinking in. Max was gone. David had failed him. Hadn’t believed him… Didn’t check on him. The smell of shit and blood was more apparent now, but David couldn’t make himself look at what happened. What Daniel had done. Raped Max in his own bed.

“Max…” David croaked, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be joining him soon enough. I’d fuck you too, but the greedy little slut took everything out of--”

Daniel was cut off as David turned around and launched himself at the other with a roar of anguish. The rolled across the bedroom, David straddling Daniel and going for the throat with both hands. He wasn’t going to go down that easy.

Or, at least he thought.

Daniel gasped for breath, face contorting into a wild snarl, before lifting his knee and shoving it into David’s groin. David’s grip loosened involuntarily, groaning at the low blow. Before he could respond, Daniel had flipped them, sitting on David’s chest and squeezing his throat.

“Like choking, David? Hmmm, makes two of us.” Daniel growled, face split open with a cheshire grin.

David reached for any object within reach, eyes searching the darkened room as he began to run out of oxygen. The head of the Sparrow staff was so close, his fingers brushing against the wood. A tease, so close but so far. He gaped like a fish out of water as his vision began spotting.

Then Daniel let go. He took a deep gulp of air, coughing hard as his lunges filled with oxygen once again.

“I’d like nothing more than to throttle you until you stopped breathing,” Daniel said, panting from his position on top of David. “But there’s a _method_ to this kind of thing…”

Dazed from the lack of oxygen, Davids eyes refocused as Daniel held his serpentine dagger over his head with both hands. The dagger was plunged into his abdomen, just below his ribs. He screamed in pain as it punctured each organ on the way into him, the blade stopping as it hit the bone of his spine. David gasped, his body going into panic as pain overtook every other sense. Daniel hummed with a small smile, wrenching the blade back and tearing him open. David let out another strangled cry, blood pooling his mouth as his internal organs were ruptured.

Daniel lifted the knife, and began to cut up David’s chest now, fighting with the bones of his ribcage to reach his chest cavity. He coughed up more blood, teeth and tongue crimson red as his blood spilled from his abdomen and soaked Daniel’s pants. He was feeling faint now, desperate for death to release him from the torment of this pain. 

He cut around the softer connecting tissue of the ribcage, watching David’s lungs move in dark delight. David’s complaints were drowned out by the blood bubbling up in his throat. By now he’d lost too much blood to move or fight. Daniel was impressed at the glint of life that still rested in his eyes.

Daniel hummed as he found the organ he was after. The heart, beating slower and slower still as it ran out of blood to pump. Daniel severed the arteries and veins and pulled it out, watching as David finally died. He raised the organ with bloodied hands over his head, squeezing the remnant blood from within over himself. 

His mistakes were now cleaned and those who stood in his way now gone. Daniel could be at peace once more.


End file.
